


And Then There Were Tears

by thegirlinthepigtails



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakups, Fluff, M/M, a lot of tears are involved, i guess, i hope this is angsty enough for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthepigtails/pseuds/thegirlinthepigtails
Summary: “I’m doing this because I love you! That despite you leaving me without an explanation, I still care about you!”





	And Then There Were Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating 'School Babysitters' but I got too invested in writing this. It's really short because I felt like if I dragged it for too long I would write shit. I didn't proofread this so...

Mingyu let out a sigh that seemed to be the hundredth time today. Soonyoung was openly staring at him, Jihoon was trying – but failing – to make his boyfriend stop ogling. They could’ve just left after sending Mingyu home, but they couldn’t. Not when today was supposed to be Mingyu and Wonwoo’s third year anniversary.

What once was a happy couple, or so Mingyu and the others thought, had fallen into ruins. It’s quite funny how Mingyu never saw the signs, there were none to be honest.

Wonwoo just flat out broke up with him one night after a date. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m so sorry, Mingyu.” Those were Wonwoo’s last words to him, cold and to the point. Mingyu was too stunned to run after him and when he regained his senses, the older was nowhere to be found.

No one has heard from Wonwoo since the breakup, that was six months ago. This worries Mingyu a lot, he tries not to but he can’t stop himself. Wonwoo is, was, the best part of Mingyu’s life. He can still remember how much he’s chased the older all those years ago.

 

_"Kim Mingyu stop following me.” Wonwoo grumbled as the younger followed him out of the library._

_“But hyung! I’m trying to woo you.” Mingyu grinned cheekily while unconsciously fixing the older’s bangs._

_“You’re lucky hyung.” Mingyu smiled a sad smile that might’ve or might’ve not affected Wonwoo. Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, “Why so?”_

_“You don’t have to woo me because you already won my heart.” There was that cheeky smile again._

_“Did- did you just make fun of my name?” Wonwoo asked in disbelief. Mingyu never laughed that much all his life. Yes, he was indeed in love with the older._

 

“Hoonie, I think Mingyu is going crazy.” Soonyoung whispered to his boyfriend. The latter just rolled his eyes at him and looked at Mingyu. The younger had a smile plastered on his face which caused concern for the other two people in the room.

The silence was broken when Soonyoung’s phone rang. “Wonwoo?” The name snapped Mingyu back into reality, he feels his heart beat quicken and dammit it’s just a name.

Soonyoung was just staring back and forth between Jihoon, Mingyu and his phone. “Answer it.” It was Mingyu’s voice, no matter how much the older broke his heart he still wanted to make sure he was alright.

 

“Hello?” There was a pause as Soonyoung listened to whoever was on the other line.

“I’m friends with him.” Another pause. But this time Soonyoung’s face turned grim, like he just received the worst news of his life.

“A-accident? Is he okay?”

Mingyu felt the tips of his fingers turn cold at the word accident. The room started to spin, if it wasn’t for Jihoon beside him to keep him steady he would’ve fell down the floor. “Gyu? You okay bud?” Concern was written across Jihoon’s face. Mingyu tried to smile but it came out as a wince.

Soonyoung ended the call and quickly grabbed his keys from the table. “I have to go. Hoonie, can you please stay here while I’m gone?” Soonyoung made a move to kiss Jihoon on the forehead. “I’m coming with you hyung.” The couple looked at Mingyu.

“Uhm, I don’t thin-“

“Please.” Whatever Soonyoung was gonna say got cut off by Mingyu. “Fine. But don’t freak out.”

 

 

The ride towards the hospital was quiet. Or as quiet as it could be with Mingyu impatiently tapping his foot. Under normal circumstances Jihoon would’ve already scolded him, but he let him get away this time. Soonyoung kept checking Mingyu from the rearview mirror which gets him scolded.

 

That was the longest ride Mingyu experienced in his twenty-one years of existence. Of course he was exaggerating since the ride was barely thirty minutes. But knowing that Wonwoo was in an accident made every second feel like hours.

Jihoon went to the reception area to get information about Wonwoo. He came back bearing the news that Wonwoo was still inside the operating room and that they could wait there.

 

It took almost two hours of waiting before a doctor appeared, telling them that Wonwoo was in a stable condition now and that they were going to transfer him to his room in a few minutes. Mingyu let out relieved sigh, all that matters is that Wonwoo is safe.

Mingyu wordlessly stood in front of the door to where Wonwoo was. Soonyoung and Jihoon were standing beside him, waiting for his next move.

“You don’t have to go in, you know. I can wait with you outside.” Jihoon softly spoke, looking at his boyfriend for approval.

Mingyu shook his head. “I need to see him, hyung. Even if it will hurt, I need to see him.” Jihoon gave Mingyu some space before the younger took a breath.

Mingyu was glad he took that breath because that might’ve been his last. Wonwoo was covered in bandages and there was a cast on his right arm and leg. Wounds littered the face that Mingyu loved to kiss every chance he got. Wonwoo was thinner than he was the last time he saw him and that broke Mingyu’s heart more.

The steady rise and fall of Wonwoo’s chest reminded Mingyu to breathe again. Mingyu willed himself to walk closer to the sleeping boy. He tried to hold down his tears but seeing Wonwoo this fragile ruins him.

He shakily grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and held on it like his life depended on it. Mingyu knows Soonyoung and Jihoon were watching him but that doesn’t matter.

“Hyung,” Mingyu just gripped Wonwoo’s hand tighter and sobbed. Mingyu poured out his heartbreak, his frustrations and his anger. He didn’t know how long he was crying but when he was done, all that’s left was exhaustion.

“Mingyu,” Soonyoung approached the younger carefully while holding a bottle of water for him. The younger accepted and drank all of it in one go.

“Hey Won,” Soonyoung started. His voice shook a little, and Mingyu understood. Soonyoung is, was, Wonwoo’s best friend.

“Wake up already so Jihoon and I can scold the fuck out of you,” Soonyoung chuckled as he wiped a tear.

“You didn’t have to run away. You know I’ll always have your back no matter what. I’ll choose you over Mingyu. No offense, bro.” Mingyu smiled at that.

“Look how much you’ve made Mingyu cry. You know how much of a puppy this guy his. You hurt a puppy. That’s bad, Won.”

 

Only one person was allowed to stay with Wonwoo. Soonyoung volunteered himself, since 1.) Mingyu wasn’t exactly emotionally stable at the moment, 2.) Jihoon didn’t want to.

“Hyung, I should be the one staying. Besides who’s gonna drive your car? Me? Are you sure you can trust your car AND Jihoon hyung to me?” Mingyu will not back down without a fight. Mingyu internally smirked when Soonyoung was rendered speechless.

“You win, because of my car.”

“Excuse me?” Jihoon glared at his boyfriend. “And my Jihoonie of course.” Soonyoung made a gesture to hug the smaller only to have his face pushed away.

Mingyu walked with his hyungs since he needed to get coffee. He walked with them until the exit. “Mingyu-ah, don’t think too much okay? Try to get some sleep.” Jihoon reminded him. Mingyu just waved goodbye and walked back to Wonwoo’s room.

 

Wonwoo remained as he was before they left. Mingyu threw the now empty cup into the bin and sat next to Wonwoo’s bed. The older’s hands were cold so Mingyu had to adjust the aircon’s temp.

“Hyung I hope you’re having a good dream,” Mingyu fixed the older’s bangs so they weren’t in the way. Mingyu must be crazy because despite the wounds on his face, Wonwoo still looked ethereal.

“I can’t sleep, maybe because it’s the coffee,” Mingyu chuckled to himself. Mingyu rubbed his thumb across Wonwoo’s hand. “Look how thin you’ve gotten. What have you been doing to yourself, hyung?”

 

Mingyu spent the rest of the night just talking to Wonwoo. He would recount stories when they were dating. He told Wonwoo about the events that happened after they broke up. How Mingyu couldn’t watch the next episode of One Piece without him because it would feel like a betrayal. Mingyu told all sorts of stories until he finally fell asleep. His hand stil holding Wonwoo’s and his face just beside them.

 

Mingyu woke up to someone tapping him on the shoulder. “Wonwoo hyung?” He looked around in a daze and found a nurse giving him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry to disturb you. I just have to check his vitals and you’re kind of in the way.” Mingyu sleepily moved out of the way and sat at the sofa.

“Excuse me, hyung. But we never got to ask how he got into an accident.” Mingyu watched as the nurse jotted something down his clipboard before facing him. “Drunk driving, he hit a tree.”

Mingyu just nodded at the response and looked away. Wonwoo never drove drunk. Hell, Wonwoo wouldn’t drive even if he had just one bottle of beer. That’s how careful the older was.

 

Mingyu was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate.

 

**From: Soonyoung hyung**

Hey, Gyu. Is Wonwoo awake yet?

7:08AM

 

**To: Soonyoung hyung**

No :(

Btw, I asked the nurse about what happened. He said it was drunk driving and that Wonwoo hyung hit a tree.

7:08AM

 

**From: Soonyoung hyung**

Fuck. That is so not Jeon Wonwoo

AND HOW FAST WAS HE DRIVING TO GET HIMSELF INTO THAT SITUATION JESUS CHRIST

7:09AM

 

Mingyu didn’t bother replying. But that plan failed when his phone received continuous notifications. His first thought was Soonyoung or Jihoon, but boy was he wrong.

 

**From: Minghao**

Dude, heard about what happened. Are you okay?

7:11AM

 

**From: BooS**

Mingyuuuu. Is Wonwoo hyung okay? Are you okay???????

7:11AM

 

**From: Hannie hyung**

My babies :(

Cheol and I might visit later, if that’s okay with you?

7:11AM

 

**From: Channie**

Hyung pls tell me Soonyoung hyung is lying about Wonwoo hyung T_T

7:12AM

 

**From: Seokmin**

How are you coping? I’m here if you need someone to talk to

7:13AM

 

Mingyu smiled at his friends’ concern, not just for him but for Wonwoo too. All of them were mad at Wonwoo for breaking up with Mingyu. But when days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months without Wonwoo showing up, that anger turned into concern. Chan once ran after someone who looked like Wonwoo, only to be left disappointed.

Mingyu decided to answer them all with just one text.

 

**To: Multiple Contacts**

Hi guys. I’m fine. Wonwoo hyung is fine, I guess. If you want to visit it’s okay. Just don’t come at the same time. All twelve of us won’t fit in this tiny room.

 

 

Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Chan arrived that morning. They even brought Mingyu breakfast.

“My baby,” Jeonghan rushed to Wonwoo the minute he entered the room. “Wonwoo-ya, just wake up when you’re all healed so you won’t feel the pain.”

“Yah hyung what are you saying?!” Mingyu half shouted with his mouth full.

Seungcheol just chuckled at this and looked at Wonwoo. “Yah Jeon, you go missing for months and you come back to us like this?” Seungcheol’s voice cracked at the end. Jeonghan and Chan looked like they were about to cry. Mingyu almost didn’t want to eat anymore.

“How are you?” Jeonghan asked as he sat next to Mingyu in the sofa.

Mingyu shrugged, “I’m okay I guess.”

Jeonghan just looked at him. “Hyung stop looking at me like I’m one of your micro whatever thingies that you study.” Mingyu shifted uncomfortably which made the older laugh.

 

“Here’s lunch,” Seokmin handed him a bag from McDonald’s. He came with Seungkwan, Hansol and Jisoo.

Seungkwan started crying when he saw Wonwoo. “Hyung, ah really, when you wake up you’re really gonna get it from me.” Seungkwan was an ugly crier so Mingyu’s mood was slightly lifted. Hansol just rubbed soothing circles on Seungkwan’s back.

Seokmin was watching tv, you could see him wiping his eyes with the back of his hand though. Jisoo was sitting next to Mingyu. “Jisoo hyung I love you. But Jeonghan hyung already went psychologist on me earlier.”

The older laughed at this and patted Mingyu’s back. “I figured he did. I’m just here to keep you company.”

 

The last ones to arrive were Soonyoung, Jihoon, Minghao and Jun. They brought him dinner.

“Did all of you plan this without me?” Mingyu asked no one in particular. Minghao looked at him like he was crazy, “What?”

“First it was Jeonghan hyung, Cheol hyung and Chan who came, they brought breakfast. Then next was Jisoo hyung, Seokmin, Hansol and Seungkwan, they brought me late lunch. And now you guys are here bringing me dinner.”

Jihoon shrugged. “Instinct, I guess.”

Minghao shoved a duffel bag towards Mingyu. “There’s towel, basic toiletries, clean underwear and clothes. Go shower while we’re here.”

Mingyu ate quickly and took a much needed shower. There was laughter when he emerged from the bathroom. He stopped drying his hair because shit he’d recognize that laugh anywhere. “Wonwoo hyung.”

Said person looked at him and smiled. “Hi Gyu.” The nickname make Mingyu’s knees wobble. Wonwoo is awake, and he’s laughing, and he called him Gyu, and why the fuck is Mingyu crying.

“I think we should go now. Get better quick, Won.” Jun said, the others followed in wishing Wonwoo his quick recovery.

Mingyu was still crying in his place even as the others left. “Hey,” Wonwoo said softly, “come here.”

Mingyu walked fast and sat down on Wonwoo’s bed. He quickly hugged the older carefully since he didn’t want to hurt him. Wonwoo hugged the younger back with his good arm. No words were exchanged between them and just let their tears flow down.

 

“Look at you all snotty, and you just showered.” Wonwoo spoke as he wiped Mingyu’s dried up tears. Mingyu touched Wonwoo’s hand and kept it in place, which was Mingyu’s cheek. “Hyung,” Mingyu whined.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” Mingyu opened his eyes to see unshed tears pooled in Wonwoo’s own. “I don’t deserve you. You don’t have to do this.”

Mingyu quickly stood up. “I’m doing this because I love you! That despite you leaving me without an explanation, I still care about you!”

Wonwoo was crying again while Mingyu was trying to catch his breath. Seeing the older cry snapped Mingyu from being angry and rushed to the older. “I’m sorry. You just woke up and I’m being like this. I’m sorry. I love you.” Mingyu said those words while kissing Wonwoo’s head.

Wonwoo cried harder, making it almost impossible to breathe. “Wonwoo, baby, please please stop crying. I’m not mad anymore. Just please stop, you can’t breathe properly.” Mingyu cradled him carefully.

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo softly called out to the younger who was watching TV. Mingyu turned to look at Wonwoo. The older looked tired, Mingyu guesses he probably looks the same.

“That night, when I broke up with you. I didn’t mean it.” Mingyu turned off the TV, sat on Wonwoo’s bed and held the older’s hand as he waited for an explanation.

“I let my insecurities get the better of me. Which was wrong since it lead me to hurting you instead.”

Mingyu gripped Wonwoo’s hand. “You were hurt too.”

“But I was the one who left, not you.”

“Hyung, just because you left it doesn’t mean that your feelings are invalid.”

“I’m sorry.”

“That doesn’t mean that you should disappear from us. Why would you do that?” Mingyu’s voice held no anger, only tiredness.

“I got scared. I broke your heart and everyone got mad at me for sure.”

Mingyu smiled bitterly. “Not gonna lie but the guys some were enraged, Soonyoung hyung was mostly because you disappeared. Jeonghan, Jisoo and Jihoon hyung were just neutral. The younger ones, oh god I had to suffer from Seungkwan’s and Minghao’s dramatics.”

Wonwoo laughed at this. “How are they?”

Mingyu groaned. “Hyung I literally just told you things yesterday.”

“I was asleep you dork.” Mingyu pouted at the nickname but then he turned serious. “Hyung, why did you drive drunk.”

Wonwoo frowned, then sighed. “It was our anniversary. And an idiot, me, broke something so wonderful. I don’t know, maybe my thoughts just ate me away. I had no idea what was really happening. Here I am now, all wounded and broken.”

“And I’ll still love you despite that.” Wonwoo’s face contorted in pain. “Mingyu, I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

Before the tears could even fall down, Mingyu was already hugging the older. “Yaaaah, that’s enough crying for the night.”

 

 

 

 

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo peeked into their kitchen but his husband wasn’t around. “Where the hell is he?”

“Boo!”

“JESUS CHRIST. KIM MINGYU!”

“That’s Jeon-Kim. Good morning, baby. Breakfast?” Mingyu smiled as he led Wonwoo to the table.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and his heart swelled with nothing but love. Despite his insecurities and coldness, Mingyu never stopped loving him. The incident four years ago just made their relationship stronger.

“Hey Mingyu?” Said person stopped putting rice on Wonwoo’s bowl to look at him. “What do you think about adopting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. If you've enjoyed, or at least thought my writing was bearable, please go check out my other meanie stories. Please give this story kudos if you've liked it, thank you very much <3
> 
> [School Babysitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814967/chapters/31767828)   
>  [won Woo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811476)


End file.
